1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical fiber cable connecting structure.
2. Related Art
An optical fiber cable connecting structure is disclosed as a connecting structure for optical fiber cables in which an optical element is connected to an optical fiber cable using an insertion hole into which an optical fiber is inserted and a connecting fitting with a protecting jacket fitting groove provided therein (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-232888).